


Five Things Greg Never Told Anyone

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [54]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were little things Greg kept to himself, little secrets about himself that only he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Greg Never Told Anyone

**Luck**

He never felt lucky, but one night, out of pure boredom, he hit a casino. He played the slots for a little, lost a couple bucks there. Played a game of roulette, lost a couple bucks there, too. But when he played black jack...he made out with $2,000. He was shocked, absolutely shocked. It wasn't often that he got that much money for playing a single game. He'd never been that lucky in his life, ever. But with Warrick getting over that gambling addiction of his, as a friend, he never told anyone how he got the money.

**Love**

It had been obvious he liked Sara, from the minute she entered the labs. But no one realized how much in love with her he had been at one point. And that was hard, being in love with someone that you would never tell and that would never return it anyway. But he was. And it sucked. Sucked even more when he'd found out about her and Grissom. He spent a while trying to figure out what she saw in Grissom that wasn't there in him, and eventually he settled on the fact that they had history. That was what it boiled down to. History, which was something she would never have with him. And when she left, he knew that she would never know that he'd figured it out.

**Time**

He hated being on time. Hated it. He always wanted to be someplace earlier than he needed to. It was just a personality quirk of his. If he was on time then it meant he'd made it there by the skin of his teeth, and that feeling just made for a bad time, until he could get over it, and that only usually took about fifteen minutes. When he was late, though, that was even worse. He'd berate himself silently in his head for that. When he looked just like a laid back slacker he was still making sure he got places early. It tended to surprise people. But now, especially now, he made it a point to be everywhere early because it was expected of him. He just never told anyone _why_ he got there early, and after a while, people chalked it up to him being eager, and that was good enough for him.

**Magic**

He'd mentioned to Grissom about believing in psychics and things like that one time for a case, but he'd never mentioned that he believed in magic, too. There were things that happened in the world that science and logic simply couldn't explain. While some of it could be called miracles, there were a few things he chalked up to magic. And not the magician type of illusionary magic, but _real_ magic. Of course, being a scientist and admitting this to anyone would probably get him laughed at and teased, even by his friends, so he kept his mouth shut and just continued believing what he believed, which was fine with him.

**Slipping**

He had a fear of slipping. When he was a kid he'd done the classic comedic thing and slipped on a banana peel. Only instead of laughs he got knocked out for an hour and woke up with a massive headache and one extremely sore head. After that, he avoided doing anything that might cause him to slip. He tread carefully down wet stairs, he avoided wet floors...it was a little strange, but that was his own special phobia and he dealt with it as best he could. He was careful and cautious and it worked out in the end: he hadn't slipped since college. 


End file.
